YuGioh Saga: Legend of the Dark Arts Episode 1
by Sorceress4
Summary: A new saga of YugiOh unfolds! You'll have to read to figure out what this story about!
1. Here comes Megumi!

Yugioh Saga: Legend of the Dark Arts Episode 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 1: Here comes Megumi!  
  
"Who would how guess it, I can't you already have 6 locator cards, Yugi!" exclaimed Tea. "That's my best pal alright" said Joey."Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me" Yami Yugi. As they were walking a bright light shined above them. " Why is that light so bright" said Tea. "Hey I think I see something felling" shouted Joey. As Yugi started to look up he saw a young woman. "LOOK OUT BEELLOOWW!" she shouted. She kept falling and landed on Yugi "Ow, that hurts!" she exclaimed. "Hey who are you?" asked Joey. Well . . . my name is . . ." she said. "Can you get off me!" a voice interputed. Then the young woman noticed she was sitting on something. As she got up she noticed she was sitting on . . Yami Yugi! He had a dazed look on he's face. He finally snapped out of it and noticed the young woman standing above. him. She had starlight blue eyes, beautiful, elegant, blonde straight hair, and skin so soft. She had golden armor on her with her breasts slightly showing. Yami Yugi slowly got up and dusk himself off. "I'm really sorry, oh I'm rude let me introduce myself, my name is Megumi" she said. "my name is Tea, nice to meet you" " my name is Joey" " and you can call Yugi" they said. "So how did you fell from the sky?" asked Joey. "I don't remember, all I know is . . . I'm looking for my brother his name is . . . my name is Yami!" she said. "Did you just say . . . Yami?" said Te. "Yes, why?" asked Megumi. "Well tahts me" said Yami Yugi pointing to himself. She was in shocked and wlked over to him and put her ear close to his heart. "Yes, you're telling the truth, you are my brother" she said softly. "How can you tell" asked Joey. "Because well my brother had this warmth and when I lay close to it and I feel like I like I'm dreaming" said Megumi. Yami Yugi gentlely place his hand on her head and felt her soft, wavy, golden hair. "Why do I feel so warm inside" he thought blushing. "Wow yugi I didn't you had a little sister"said Tea. "I didn't and she's kinda cute" said Joey. "I think we should go back to my house" said Yami Yugi. He looked down and saw tears coming down her plum cheeks. "Its alright, I'm here now" he said. "I'm sorry but I've been alone for so long. "C'mon lets go home" he said softly and gentlely picked her head up and wiped her tear off. Megumi look at himwith her beautiful eyes. "Thank you!" she said with a bright smile. Meanwhile Marlik and the other rare hunter. were watching them. "Master Marlik, the goddess of wings has revealed herself" said one rare hunter bowing down to the stone, cold, neatly carved throne. "Good dispatch Asuka to capture her, we need her power along with the Pharoah's power" he said drifting in the shadows. "Yes sir" they replied. 


	2. Midsummer's Eve

Disclaimer: Again, I did not own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts! (the Heartless just in case you do not know)  
  
Chapter 2: Midsummer's Eve  
  
"Master Marlik, you've summoned master and now what may I do for you" asked Asuka. She was bowing down the his throne surrounded by rare hunters. She had curly brown hair in a ponytail, red fiery eyes, pale skin as white as snow, and black ninja outfit with a sword attached to her side. "Yes, I want you to use the Heartless against the Pharaoh to him down" said Marlik sitting in his cold throne with his legs cross in a dull purple robe holding his millennium rod in his hands. "Oh and another thing captured the goddess of wings" he said. "Yes master" said Asuka bowing her head disappearing into the dark. One of the rare hunter walked closer to Marlik. "Master, do you think that's wise, if she's reckless she will be devoured by the Heartless" he said. "Well we'll have to just see," said Marlik with grinned. Meanwhile.... Yami was sitting outside thinking, looking at the stars, sitting on a bench in a local park nearby his house. Right next to him was Yugi ( you can't see him he's kinda like invisible but only Yami can see him). "So you have a sister, do you remember her from your past" he asked. "No, I just wish that. . . " Yami said. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and noticed it was his sister Megumi. "hi Yami, can I sit with you?" she asked. Then Yugi's figure started to disappeared. "Oh , ah yeah sure" he replyed. There was a deep silenced between them.  
  
Megumi: "You know I remembered when I would play with you in my room I would have so much fun"  
  
Yami: "I'm sorry but lost my memory so I can't remember my past"  
  
Megumi: "I don't have much of my memory either, oh I picked this flower for you"  
  
Yami: "Oh thank you"  
  
He looked at the flower deeply. It was a blackish purple with a bright white line on its petals. He dropped the flower on the floor.  
  
Yami: "This flower shouldn't be used for happy occasions, its a Royal Teardrop"  
  
Megumi: "You're so wise"  
  
She leaned over and layed on his shoulder. As he looked on he started to blush.  
  
Megumi: "Just leave me like this until I fall asleep, I feel like I can dream like I am dreaming" *************************************************************  
  
Megumi was sound asleep in her bed when she suddenly a dark figure appeared over her head. It was Asuka.  
  
Asuka: "Now goddess of wings, I will cast a curse upon you.  
  
" Now from the shadows, hear my this curse. From now on you will have a special mission. To seduce the one called Yami. Once you succeed you will bring him to me. Now bitch remember obey my orders."  
  
Suddenly oopened vicious with a red glare in his eyes.  
  
Asuka: Perfect, HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
See what happens in the next episode! Epsidoe 2! Yugioh Saga: Legend of the Dark Arts 


End file.
